


Team 7

by WynterSky



Series: Cruel World [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterSky/pseuds/WynterSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this timeline, many things go differently, including Kakashi's first meeting with his students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team 7

“Shouldn’t you be heading over to the Academy?” Rin pointed out with a significant glance at the clock on her office wall. “Your graduates will have been waiting for more than two hours now.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Let them wait,” he said, sitting down heavily in Rin’s swivel chair and pushing off from her desk to spin. “It’s not like I wanted a team, not now anyway...I don’t know how Obito talked me into this...”

“I do, I was there,” Rin remarked as she tidied up some papers. “You really can’t say no to him, can you? Here, get going!” she ordered, grabbing the back of the chair and dumping the now-dizzy Kakashi onto the floor. “What would the Hokage say if he learned you didn’t even show up on the first day of genin training?”

Kakashi could guess, and decided it wasn’t worth it. Getting to his feet, he waved to Rin before leaping from the open window.

…...

“And here you are. _Finally_ ,” Iruka said coldly as Kakashi walked nonchalantly into his office.

Kakashi pretended not to notice. “Have all the kids gone home yet?” he asked hopefully.

“Luckily for you, no,” Iruka replied, handing Kakashi a file folder. “Here’s the information on your prospective team. They’re waiting for you in the main auditorium. It shouldn’t take you more than two minutes to get there,” he informed Kakashi pointedly before ushering him back into the hall.

Kakashi walked down the hallway to the auditorium as slowly as he could, opening the folder and reading the contents as he walked. “Uzumaki Naruto...now that’s clever, I have to admit. The Third knows I’d have a hard time rejecting a team with my own sensei’s son on it.”

The next member of Kakashi’s assigned team, a girl named Haruno Sakura, was not someone Kakashi recognized, but she looked diligent enough for a girl her age.

Flipping over the page, Kakashi stopped walking when he saw the picture of his last student. “Oh, I _would_ end up with Uchiha Fugaku’s spoiled brat of an heir.”

Kakashi made little secret of the fact that, apart from and because of Obito, he had no liking for any member of the Uchiha clan, especially its head. Despite this, he had known that because of his Sharingan he was likely to end up with an Uchiha child on his team—he just hadn’t expected Sasuke.

He almost turned around and returned to the office to tell Iruka he was rejecting the position whatever the Hokage said, but...Naruto. The young jinchuuriki was already rejected by most of the village, and Kakashi might be the only one who would even attempt to teach him seriously. If another teacher was given the task, they might fail Naruto out of hand and end his ninja career before it could even begin.

Kakashi sighed. “Looks like I’m stuck. Might as well go see how bad it is.”

Closing the folder, Kakashi meandered down the hall until he reached the doors to the auditorium. Masking his chakra in case one of the kids was clever enough to be looking out for him, he peeked through one of the frosted windows looking into the large room.

He caught sight of Naruto first, of course: the bright orange jacket and pants were impossible to miss, and with how much the boy was bouncing around the room it was honestly a bit hard to look away from him.

Sasuke was sitting in the front row, ignoring Naruto’s attempts to engage him in conversation and pressing buttons on a handheld game controller with deep concentration.  

Sakura was sitting primly in a seat a few rows back that coincidentally gave her a perfect view of every movement Sasuke made.

Kakashi decided he had seen enough and pushed the door of the auditorium open. Sensing movement above his head, he ducked his head to avoid the falling eraser and with a quick movement of one hand sent it hurtling across the room to leave a chalky print on Naruto’s jacket.

“Wow, that was _awesome_!” Naruto cheered as he tried to brush the chalk dust off but only succeeded in making the white smear larger. “Are you our Sensei?”

 _Shouldn’t have shown off so much,_ Kakashi grumbled to himself as he realized the other two children were staring at him with interest as well. _Now they’ll_ expect _things._

“Why would he be here if he wasn’t?” Sasuke pointed out before turning his attention back to his game.

“Um, hello, Sensei,” Sakura greeted him with a nervous smile. “You...are our sensei, right?”

“Yeah, I am,” Kakashi sighed, “not that the prospect is giving me much pleasure at the moment. Meet me on the roof in three minutes and we can get started.” With that, he used a shunshin to arrive at the determined location before the three brand-new genin. _Maybe I can read a few pages before they turn up._

……

“Right, so let’s start by introducing ourselves,” Kakashi suggested when they had all gathered, looking vaguely past Sasuke’s shoulder to judge the position of the sun. If he hurried, he might be able to make it to Obito’s in time to pester him out of some lunch. “Likes, dislikes, hobbies, plans for the future and all that...anyone want to start?”

Three pairs of eyes stared at him pointedly.

“Fine, I’ll start. I like dogs: everything else is classified.”

“He hates tempura,” Sasuke said. “And sweets.”

Kakashi was suddenly very glad for the mask he was wearing. “Who told you that?” he demanded, pouncing down from the railing he was perched on in order to loom over Sasuke.

“Obito’s aunt,” Sasuke replied, not looking nearly intimidated enough for Kakashi’s standards. “She also said you like those trashy—”

“Right, you shut up,” Kakashi cut him off before he could finish the sentence. “Sakura, why don’t you start?” he suggested as he returned to his previous seat.

“Well, that is, um, I like,” Sakura babbled, looking anywhere but where Sasuke was sitting, then blushed bright pink and put her hands over her face. “My hobby is birdwatching!” she squeaked finally.

_What, seriously?_

“What, seriously?” Naruto asked.

Sakura nodded, still with her hands over her face.

“Naruto next,” Kakashi said as he processed the information he had just learned.

“Okay!” Naruto beamed at being the center of attention. “I like ramen! I dislike having to take my couch apart when I forget where I put the last cup of shrimp ramen! My hobby is building furniture out of ramen cups and I want to become Hokage!”

Kakashi felt like asking a few questions here (and possibly trying to get some instruction because that sounded both economical and space-saving) but decided it would be a bad idea to play favorites. “And finally Sasuke.”

“No.”

Kakashi loomed again and pushed out a wisp of killing intent for good measure. “Sasuke…” Besides being a spoiled brat, apparently growing up in Fugaku’s house had made Sasuke unreasonably hard to intimidate.

“Fine,” Sasuke grumbled. “I like tomatoes, and I dislike people who don’t shut up about their stupid ramen furniture.” Naruto pouted and Sasuke ignored him. “My hobby is gaming, and in the future I will be the head of the Uchiha clan. But my dream is to top Shisui’s high score in _Shinobi Showdown IV._ ”

Kakashi resisted the urge to just jump off the roof immediately and spare himself the disaster he could already picture happening. _I’m going to have an interesting next few years…_

 

 


End file.
